


Raine Sage/Reader

by FantasiaShimmerbreeze



Series: Tales Of PWP x Reader [3]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Reader is male, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaShimmerbreeze/pseuds/FantasiaShimmerbreeze
Summary: A PWP between the reader and Raine Sage





	Raine Sage/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for characters from the Tales game series. If you have any other game or anime series you might like to see, feel free to ask!
> 
> Extra note: I am considering a part three, but not sure who to write. Please leave your requests if you have one in the comments!

_y/n_ = Your Name  
_e/c_ = Eye Color 

_y/n_ walked towards Raine’s room, curious and nervous as to why she had called him there. They had been dating for a few months now, and as he thought about the past few weeks, worry crept into his thoughts. Was she going to break up with him? Now of all times? He knocked softly when he arrived, and heard a brief, “Come in,” before pushing open the door. When he pushed open the door, he paused, his e/c eyes going wide and a blush forming across his face. Raine was stretched across the bed, wearing nothing more than a short, thin, nearly sheer light blue nightgown that hugged her curves, holding the earpiece to her glasses between her teeth as she looked towards him with a grin. 

“Welcome. I’m glad you could make it,” she purred, closing the book in front of her. He stood frozen in the doorway as she stood up and walked over, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into the room, pushing the door closed. As the door clicked behind him, she tugged him down to her level, pressing her lips firmly to his and closing her eyes. He was still slightly stunned, but finally started to react, moving his arms around her waist. Her fingers brushed against the back of his neck lightly, sending shivers along his spine before she moved back from the kiss. He watched her as she walked back to the bed, hips swaying as she glanced over her shoulder at him, “come hither” smile on her face. 

“So...why did you call me here?” he felt himself start to ask, but stopped before finishing the first word when she slipped one of the straps of the nightgown off her shoulder. It instantly became clear in his head and he could feel his body getting warmer as he watched her slide the other strap down. After a moment, he moved over to the bed, kneeling in front of her and kissing her briefly. She started to undo his shirt before kissing him again, nibbling at his lower lip as she pushed the fabric away from his shoulders, stroking her fingertips lightly over his chest. 

“I think it’s time you learned about women, _y/n_,” she told him, pushing him back on the bed as she started to undo his pants. He watched her, partially out of curiosity and partially out of lust as she undid his belt and pants and swiftly pulled them down, leaving him in just his boxers as she straddled his waist. She took his hands and guided them up her figure slowly, allowing him to take in her curves as she started grinding against his forming tent. He could feel her heat through his boxers, and it became even more evident she was only wearing the flimsy nightgown.

“First up, let me teach you about when they get turned on.” She proceeded to explain little details, her breathing picking up as she continued moving against him, her dripping slit leaving a damp patch on his boxers as she moved his hands to her breasts. He squeezed them and she gave a little moan before she continued her lecture breathlessly, acting out each detail as she told him. 

“After you get her properly warmed up,” she purred out, catching her breath for a moment before slid his boxers out of the way, getting on her knees between his legs. “It’s time for her to warm you up.” 

As she said this, she leaned down and gripped his length firmly but carefully, moving her lips down to the tip, kissing it slightly before moving them over it, starting to suck on the tip fast and hard. _y/n_ yelped slightly, surprised by the sudden surge of pleasure this caused, biting his lip a little as she moved further along the length with each bob of her head, her hand pumping the length her mouth wasn’t covering. She continued for several moments before pulling away, _y/n_ whimpering a little in protest until she pulled off her nightgown, exposing herself to him, and she repositioned herself once more. She slipped her breasts around his member and squeezed them together, starting to bounce them up and down before moving her lips back over his tip, sucking as she bounced her breasts along the length. He leaned his head back, moaning a little and instinctively tangled one hand in her white locks. He bucked his hips a little and she smirked to herself as she felt his length pulse slightly. She moved her lips from his skin, starting to lick at the tip quickly. 

“Ah, Raine...” he moaned out, voice a little higher than he intended. She continued her actions, eyes glancing up towards him as he bucked and pulsed more, letting out a loud cry as he released, his seed coating her breasts and lips. She moved away, cleaning herself up and nodding. 

“The next lesson,” she began, wiping some from her breasts on her fingers and licking them clean, “Is the final one.”

Without another word, she moved to straddle his waist again, rubbing against him until he was once again hard, whimpering softly with want, and she reached down, gripping his member once again. She slowly ran the tip along her soaked slit, coating it in her juices before guiding it inside her heated walls. Both of them let out a low moan as she moved so the whole length was inside her. 

“Are you ready to learn your lesson?” she asked, and he nodded eagerly, groaning as she started to rock her hips, slowly at first. As he got used to being inside her, he moved his hands to her hips, urging her faster. She nodded to him and started moving faster, her walls hot and wet against his skin. She slipped her hands to her breasts, squeezing them as she started to bounce up and down on his length, moaning out. Her juices dripped along his length and he moaned as well, his fingertips pressing into her hips lightly. She shifted position, her palms resting on his chest now to make it easier to move. 

“Mmm, _y/n_...” she moaned out, her nails pressing against his skin. Another moan of his name slipped out as her nails trailed down his chest and his fingertips pressed harder against her hips. She moved as fast as she could, feeling him buck his hips in time. Several minutes passed, the air filled with their moans and sighs, before her nails pressed against his chest and her walls constricted around him. 

“Ah!” She arched her back as she reached her peak, hurtling over as she cried out, her juices dripping down his length. The constriction and heat pushed him over the edge as well, and he yelled out as well. 

A few minutes passed, both catching their breath, Raine collapsed on _y/n_’s chest. After a moment, he smirked, looking at her. 

“Professor?” he teased, and she looked towards him.

“Yes, _y/n_?” 

“I don’t think I learned my lesson yet. I think you need to explain it again.” 

She sighed playfully and nodded. 

“Meet me tomorrow.”


End file.
